Prussia and Holy Rome Summon Ghosts
by FlightyMighty15
Summary: Holy Rome and Awesome Big Brother Prussia have a nice, embarassing afternoon full of weirdness. Then they play a nice game to get Holy Rome to be braver. Wait, this isn't a nice game at all... Anyways, the brothers just kind of traumatize themselves. Brotherly Prussia and Holy Roman Empire, HREXChibitalia fluff. Rated T due to Prussia's swear moment and because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: How's everyone's summer going? Mine has been okay and very Hetalia-ified. **

** As I may or may not have promised (I really don't remember.) Here's a little one-shot I came up with on a boring morning a week or so ago. **

** In this story, the Holy Roman Empire and Prussia actually have a brotherly relationship, and Prussia teases his brother about Italy. A lot. So to prove a point, the two of them make a bet and play a creepy game in the dark to see who'll get scared. Yep. **

** And this isn't a Fem!Italy story, but since most of the characters still think he's a girl, I'm going to be referring to him as a "She". **

** So enjoy, read, and review! Or Read, enjoy, review... sorry I am really tired and I just type these things as I think of the words... Seriously! **

A small boy stood looking into a mirror. The room was lit and bright, at least for the moment. His blonde hair fell in front of his face and tickled his nose. His blue eyes sparkled with youth and a small amount of fear. The reflection in the mirror blinked back at him. It was another little boy, with the same features and movements. The boy was startled by the mirror image. He always imagined himself to look a little bit older, but then again he usually had his true appearance hidden by heavy clothes and an emotionless-seeming face. His heart nearly stopped when he realized how much different he could be while around familiar people, such as his brother and the other inhabitants of the large home he lived in.

Behind him in the mirror, his big brother stood staring at the child with an amused look. "Hey, what're you waiting for? His red eyes narrowed and a small smirk fixated itself on his face. He was clearly trying to mock the young boy. "Or was I right with my assumption?"

The younger boy gulped and turned to face his elder brother. "N- no way Prussia! You weren't right at all, and I'll show you how brave I am!" He stood up on his tiptoes as if trying to match the other in height. "I'm a mighty empire!"

Prussia scoffed at the young boy's words. "And I'm an older, more experienced nation. Don't forget, I'm also an awesome knight. Nothing scares me, and I've done this game enough times with Hungary growing up. I may have been your age, maybe a little older. But if you don't do it, I'm right about what I said!" He broke off with a Prussia-styled laugh.

The little boy thought back through the past hour. It began when they had gone down to the kitchen to find something to eat for lunch. Mister Austria, the head of the house, was finishing giving the youngest servant girl a lecture about a plate she had accidentally broken. To the boy's relief, Austria's voice was strict and leader-ly, but not angry.

As his older brother walked into the kitchen with his usual attitude and the blonde child followed, the other man finished his lecture and left the room, casting a small glare towards Prussia.

The small servant hadn't been yelled at, but she was still very upset. Actually, _was she crying? _Her eyes definitely had some tears in them. The boy hesitantly approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Italy? Are you okay?"

Italy looked up at him with her glittering brown eyes. "Oh, Holy Roman Empire! I accidentally broke a plate and Miss Hungary told me to tell Mister Austria the truth right away so he wouldn't get mad. So, I did, but he still got a little angry and he made me feel really bad about it!" she paused to wipe a few tears away from her eyes and sniffle a few times. Holy Roman Empire noticed that her apron was a bit wet from her using it to rub her eyes during her lecture. "I think he felt bad about making me cry, because he got nicer right away, but I couldn't stop crying for some reason."

Holy Rome glanced over to Prussia, who was currently too interested in deciding what to make for himself and his brother. "Well, are you okay now? Do you want to eat lunch with me and Prussia?"

Almost immediately she brightened up and smiled, her tears were nearly gone. "Yes, please!" She flung her arms around the small empire and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks!"

With a burning face, Holy Roman Empire looked over again to make sure his brother wasn't aware of this. Prussia was trying to reach the peanut butter for some sandwiches. _At least he's really oblivious sometimes. _With a small amount of confidence, he returned the gesture and closed his eyes. He felt his cheeks begin to warm up... _again._

It was really odd. Holy Rome always seemed to be so strong and clear minded whenever it was just him and a few other people. But when this young girl was in the same room as him, his mind got cloudy and he was always blushing. Well, everything Italy did made him blush. Like when she smiled, looked over at him, spoke to him...

He never understood what made him feel this way, so he went to the one person he felt like he could trust with this stuff... which definitely would _not_ be his brother.

When he asked Miss Hungary about it, she smiled nicely and explained to him that he might have a "crush" on Italy. There was something else on her mind during this discussion, but he never asked what. He wondered if it was about Italy.

She told him that a crush made you feel and act weird around a certain person. Sometimes they may forget what to say, or just keep talking and talking without thinking.

Holy Roman Empire listened intently to what she said about "crushes" and how they happened and what they did. Everything seemed to be true about him and how he felt towards Italy. He looked down at the floors and wondered what this could mean if anyone else found out. "Hey, Miss Hungary, can you not tell anyone about this? It's kind of embarrassing..."

"Absolutely. I pinky-promise that I will not tell anyone." The older girl smiled and held out her pinky, to which the Holy Roman Empire graciously took with his own.

He knew that this "crush" on Italy was what made him feel sad when the girl finally moved away from their hug to get her sandwich that Prussia had finished making. Holy Rome was dumbfounded. How long had those sandwiches been done? Had Prussia been watching them hugging? When his brother met his gaze with his ruby colored eyes and smirked, the young kid knew that he has seen.

_Oh, great..._

When the three of them had sat down to eat, a chilly silence had passed over the table between the two boys. Holy Rome was refusing to look at his brother in annoyance while he picked at his food. Prussia was smugly shifting his gaze between the two kids. Italy was just too busy eating to talk.

"So Italy..." Prussia began, looking over to the girl. "Does my little brother give good hugs?"

"Prussia..." The younger brother began to give him a warning.

Italy interrupted the small empire. "Yeah, he made me feel better and safe, and I stopped being sad!" Her voice squeaked and Holy Rome couldn't help but think of how cute the little sound was. His face was getting very warm and he knew that Prussia was never going to drop this subject. Once he suspected something, he would never shut up about it until he was proven right or otherwise.

Prussia laughed quietly and his stare became focused on his brother. "Can I have a hug too, little brother?"

"Not on your life." Holy Roman Empire muttered behind half of his sandwich.

When the two of them were done eating, they went back up to Holy Rome's bedroom. Actually, it was more like Holy Rome running towards his room out of embarrassment over Prussia's actions during lunch and Prussia following him, laughing as if his brother's emotions were just a big joke.

He entered the room where the small kid was curled up on his bed facing a wall. Immediately he knew that he had gone a little too far with his kidding around. "Hey, awesome little brother? Are you okay?"

A muffled voice responded. "Please go away."

Prussia took this unintelligible answer as a "Please come in." anyway. He approached his brother slowly and sat down beside him on the bed. He noticed how frail the Holy Roman Empire looked compared to him. "You're so young to have so much responsibility, aren't ya? An empire, and you're still so tiny. That is some outstanding achievement, you know. I'm proud of you, little guy."

Holy Rome was silent, then he looked up. His voice was a little louder and clearer now. "If you're proud of me, then why tease me and make me feel bad?"

The older nation was quiet for a moment before responding. "Well, I think that you and Italy are cute around each other. That's why... and because I'm the awesome big brother. I'm supposed to do stuff like that." He stopped to chuckle. The young kid was still looking up at his brother with a look in his eyes that couldn't be identified.

"Tell me, do you have a crush on Italy, Holy Rome?"

Holy Roman Empire nearly fell off of his bed, this question was startling. However he knew it would be asked someday, but why so soon? "Of- Of course not!" He lied. When Prussia continued to stare at him in disbelief, he felt very uncomfortable and squirmed.

"Really?"

Sighing, Holy Rome sat up and dangled his feel off of the bed. The hat he almost always wore was placed on his night table and he picked it up as a distraction. "Well, she does make me feel kind of weird sometimes... and she is really nice..." The girl's face popped into his head and he got sidetracked. "_Italy is kind of cute, too..._"

Before he even knew he said that, Prussia had started grinning uncontrollably at his brother. "I knew it! You do have a crush on her!"

With a red face, Holy Rome accepted his defeat in this battle of sorts with his brother. "Okay, but don't tell her."

"'Course not. Because _you_ need to tell her!"

Holy Rome almost stopped breathing. _Telling her that I like her? That'll be the hardest thing ever!_ "But I don't... I don't know how!"

"Well, you can always just walk up to her and tell her."

The young boy imagined this for a brief second. She was still a little scared of him sometimes. This might horrify her! "No, I won't do that."

"Are you scared?" Prussia asked.

"Never! The Holy Roman Empire isn't scared of anything!"

"Except for thunder, the dark..."

"I outgrew all those years ago!"

"Oh, really?" His big brother narrowed his eyes. "So, if you aren't scared of anything anymore, let's go play a game..."

"Hey, are you still awake?" Prussia asked.

Holy Roman Empire snapped back to the present from his flashbacks. His older brother was looming over him. "If you don't play this game, you are scared and I'll tell everyone!"

"And what if I play and don't get scared?" Holy Rome retorted.

Prussia thought for a long time. "Then I'll run around in one of Miss Hungary's dresses and play a song on Mister Austria's piano while wearing it!"

Suppressing a fit of laughter, Holy Roman Empire nodded. "Okay, that's a deal!"

The brothers shut off the lights in the bathroom and shut the door. The two of them stood in front of the mirror for a few silent minutes to adjust to the darker-than-dark bathroom. Finally, Holy Roman Empire reached out and touched the mirror. He left his hand there and took a deep breath before starting.

"...Bloody Mary..."

Prussia chuckled beside him. Holy Roman Empire could have sworn he heard a little bit of fear in his laugh.

"...Bloody Mary..."

The mirror started to feel weird under his hands. It felt as though it was... _moving?_

_It's just my imagination. Nothing will happen. There's no such thing as ghosts._

"...Bloody Mary."

All was silent for a minute. Holy Rome turned to Prussia, who was staring wide-eyed at the mirror. "Ha! Are you... scared?"

Prussia was dead silent.

"Uhh... Prussia?"

"Hey, Holy Rome? Let's get out of here. Now."

Holy Roman Empire grinned. "You _are _scared! Come on, we'll find you a very nice dress." The boy reached out to grab the doorknob...

...but why wouldn't it move?

Prussia shoved him aside and tried the doorknob. "Why won't it open?" He kept twisting the knob, but to no avail. "Open, damn you!" He screamed. He spun around and glared at the mirror again.

The surface of the mirror was... moving! Twisting and waving as if it were dancing! Mirrors didn't move! This was so impossible! "Prussia, what's going on?" Holy Roman Empire reached for the light switch, but it was broken now. Either the light bulb blew out, or something wasn't allowing the light to be turned on.

"I- I don't know! I didn't do any of this!" He tried the doorknob again, but the knob wasn't locked. It was turning and the door would open a few centimeters before stopping and not moving anymore. The door would slam shut as if someone, or _something_, was keeping them prisoner in the bathroom.

Translucent white orbs were shooting out of the mirror and swirling around them. By this time, Holy Rome was starting to get scared, too.

Prussia picked him up and held his younger brother protectively, before backing into a corner and sinking slowly down to the ground. As the two violently trembled with fear, the shapes were slowly inching forward. They had to have been glowing, because they could see them in the dark. Demonic laughter seemed to fill the whole world and Holy Roman Empire thought he was going to go insane just by the sound.

"H- Hey, Holy Roman Empire! Let's y- yell for Miss Hungary or Mister Austria! M- M- M- Maybe they'll hear us!" Prussia stammered, starting to tear up.

Holy Rome nodded, but it was too dark for his brother to see. He responded instead with an "O- O- Okay!"

The brothers began to yell for the two oldest members of the house. By the time their throats were aching from yelling, somewhere between ten seconds or hours later it seemed, the door rattled for a while and flung open. Then the chaos stopped as though it had never started except for a creepy and quiet laugh or two.

They took a minute to adjust to the sudden light, and saw Miss Hungary standing in the doorway holding a frying pan. Italy was hiding behind her skirt. Hungary located Prussia and Holy Roman Empire down on the ground, almost crying with fear. At the sight of the open door, they ran out and kept running all the way towards Holy Roman Empire's room. Where they proceeded to then hide under the bed.

The large wooden door creaked open and the brothers, shaking with fear under the bed, screamed in unison. "Go away, Bloody Mary!"

"Prussia, did you seriously convince your brother to play that game now?" Hungary sighed with exhaustion. "I don't know what about our times playing you didn't learn from!"

Holy Rome and Prussia slowly climbed out from under the bed and lowered their heads in shame at nearly the same time.

"I _knew_ something was wrong when I heard you two yelling. But I never thought Prussia would be stupid enough to keep playing after the last time we tried!" Hungary raised her frying pan and inched closer to the older brother.

Prussia knew what was coming next. He ran out of the room even faster than he ran towards it, Hungary in pursuit with the frying pan raised over her head.

Holy Roman Empire listened to his brother yelling an excuse to Hungary and the dull "_thunk!"_ as he got smacked. He laid down on the bed and realized how glad he was to be out of the bathroom alive. He would have missed the typical everyday sounds of his home so much if those things had killed them.

But he knew what he would have missed most of all.

"Holy Roman Empire?" A quiet, sweet voice called.

He sat up and saw Italy peering into his room, his face instantly flushed with a reddish tint. She cautiously approached and sat down with Holy Rome on his bed.

"I heard you guys screaming for help first, it sounded really scary so I fetched Miss Hungary. Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about Prussia, though."

Italy giggled and gave Holy Roman Empire another hug. "I'm so happy you're okay! Miss Hungary told me about that game and how scary it was! Why did Prussia make you play it?"

Holy Rome lowered his head. "He was making fun of me and saying that I was afraid of something. I wasn't afraid of that game until those things attacked us."

Italy tilted her head in confusion. She blinked and asked the question he most expected. "What was he saying you were afraid of?"

With a deep breath and a long pause, he looked back up to the cute little girl. "He said... n- nevermind.

"No, I want to know!"

"Prussia kept teasing me that I was... too scared to tell you something." He glanced up to the ceiling and took another pause. "I was too scared to say "Hey, Italy, I like you!""

Then he realized he just said it.

"Ha, hahaha!" Holy Roman Empire started laughing. "Hey, look! I said it!"

The servant girl started laughing along with him for a few minutes. Each time one of them stopped, the other tried to stop too, but then they'd start all over again. Even looking at each other caused them to start up again.

Eventually the two children stopped laughing long enough to calm down.

"I like you too, Holy Rome." Italy said before leaning over to give him a small kiss on the cheek. It was an innocent gesture, but Holy Roman Empire was satisfied. When she grabbed his hand and held it in the peaceful silence, he was so happy he felt like he could fly.

Heck, he would face all the ghosts from Bloody Mary to have this moment again in the future.

But for now, they were contently wrapped in the blissful quiet.

And once again, the Holy Roman Empire didn't feel scared of anything.

All the while, Prussia and Hungary had peered into the room and were smiling to each other, both knowing of Holy Roman Empire's feelings for the small girl.

**A/N: Yay, it's done! My arms are going to fall off, I swear. This was written in about three continuous hours. **

**I actually really liked the whole "Brotherly Relationship" between HRE and Prussia in this story. Now I kind of want to do another one kind of like this... **

***They should really call Ghostbusters for their mirror if this has happened in the past with Hungary and Prussia, no? XD **

**Reviews are welcomed, and can someone bring me an ice pack for my arms? ~FlightyMighty15 **


End file.
